Bourne to be in love on Valentine's Day
by xMoxley
Summary: Evan Bourne and his girlfriend of four years have a passionate Valentine's Day. Rated M for Sex. For my best friend Tianna!


Bourne to be in Love on Valentine's Day

For my best friend Tianna! Love you! Sorry I couldn't have this sorry up on Valentine's Day but here it is, the day after, that's good enough.

Evan Bourne walked out of the gym from Physical Therapy for the day; he threw his bag in the car and got in. He pulled out his cell phone and texted his girlfriend of four years, Tianna. She texted back and quickly got ready for a special surprise Valentine's Day night before Evan got home. The drive seemed to take longer than usual, he knew she had something planned, she always did, and he couldn't wait to get home to her. Evan sat at a stoplight remembering the day they had met.

_The music blasted through the club, techno and pop, what a dreaded combination, why was he even here? Oh yeah, it was his friend's birthday and he wanted to come to this god awful club. Evan stood up and went to the bar, he sat down and ordered a shot of Vodka, the bartender sat it down in front of him and he downed it. A woman walked over and sat down beside Evan, her hair was long and black, she was wearing the sexiest little red dress and tall heels. Around her eyes was black eye shadow and her lips a striking red. Her skin a rich mocha, she was beautiful, then she turned towards him and his heart melted. Her smile was sweet and sexy at the same time. She looked over to the bartender who walked over and asked for a beer._

_ "I'm Evan," he said, the woman looked over again and extended her hand._

_ "I'm Tianna; it's nice to meet you." She smiled again and Evan's heart skipped a beat. They continued talking and she knew who he was, WWE professional wrestler Evan Bourne. Evan asked her out and they hit it off good._

The light turned green and Evan stepped on the gas, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed her, to feel her sweet soft kiss upon his lips, her hands on his body, and the way she always took control and was rough the way he liked. He licked his lips and soon arrived home. He picked up his duffle bag and walked up the concrete steps to the front door; he unlocked it and walked inside. Evan threw the bag to the side and there she was, departing from the darkness of the stairs, candles lit all around the house, she wore a red satin robe and red lace Victoria's Secret Cheeky and push-up though she didn't really need it. Red rose petals scattered about the floor, a beautiful full bloomed red rose in her hand, she walked closer to Evan and took his hand.

Tianna slowly trailed the rose down her body then gently threw it aside, she removed Evan's jacket and then his shirt revealed a huge scar on his shoulder from surgery because a recent injury, she slowly caressed and massaged it, and lay soft gentle kisses on the spot it hurt the most, she didn't like Evan being hurt, but then again he was home more often so they both thought of the bright side of things. Tianna trailed the kisses up his neck then her lips met his, a sweet passionate kiss, her hands moved to his hair and his to hers. Evan picked her up not minding the throbbing pain in his shoulder, and carried her to the bedroom. The room was dark except for the red and white that flickered, Evan sat Tianna down on the bed and she took off his pants, there he stood, the perfect body, muscular, tan, and sexy. Evan deposed of the robe she wore and then her bra and panties. She slipped off his boxers and pulled him on the bed, his hard member pressed her wet waiting womanhood, they continued to kiss, lips molding together perfectly.

Evan slowly kissed her neck, the collar bone, down to her breasts; he slowly sucked on them before trailing his kisses down her body and met her pussy. Evan lightly licked, teasing her; she hated it yet loved it so much. He kissed her inner thighs then back to her womanhood, licking harder, he slid two fingers in her and she softly moaned. Evan fingered faster until her moans got louder and louder. He could tell Tianna was on the verge of peaking, so he stopped and came up. He kiss her again then slid his large hard cock inside her, Tianna's hands instantly moved to his bare back, he slowly rocked his hips thrusting in and out, letting her adjust. Evan quickened his pace, grunting and moaning deep moans as the tightness of her walls rubbed against his member. Tianna clawed his back leaving marks as he went faster, it was coming, their peak, his cock twitched, her walls tightening, Evan and Tianna both released at the same time, cum spilling everywhere. Evan collapsed beside her and she rolled on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed once more.

"I love you, Tianna."

"I love you, Evan."

"Happy Valentine's Day," They said in unison. And that is was, two people deeply in love, sharing that love through passionate sex, how could that not be a Happy Valentine's Day?

**The End**


End file.
